


In This Crazy Circus (Based Off A Dream)

by Roxy50angel



Category: Poirot - Agatha Christie, Smosh, StarKid Productions RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Based off a dream, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack-ish, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Performance, like damien and shayne are married?? not really, shamien, they are fake married almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxy50angel/pseuds/Roxy50angel
Summary: The smosh cast are in the circus! There are weird faces all around and reality doesn't seem quite right. Everyone is to enthralled by the sham of a marriage between shayne and damien, too distracted by the drama to see. No one seems to notice the black fog just behind the corner of their eyes and the faces that are always obscured. It is just a perfectly normal circus... Even if everyone isn't acting quite right.(This is a literal play-by-play of the dream I had, the weird crap is just basic dream stuff, nothing horrible happens.)
Relationships: Damien Haas/Shayne Topp
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	In This Crazy Circus (Based Off A Dream)

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I usually wouldn't write fanfiction about real people, but I'm just describing a literal dream I had. Again, usually I would never write something like this, but I only ever have nightmares and this is such an oddity to me. I apologise to everyone who was written into this flaming hot garbage (especially that joseph/poirot monstrosity who appears somewhere in this fic). This is a serious attempt at a story even if it's bat-scheiße.

It was a sunny afternoon, but that is of no matter as the smosh crew were inside a giant circus tent. The tent did not seem transparent but the walls were glowing, sunlight streaming through them. They gathered in a crowd, mingled amongst other celebrities and faceless drones, it was a nice few seconds of peace. But any form of peace is short lived, this one followed suit, being interrupted by an announcer that looked suspiciously like Sarah Whittle. The Sarah Whittle imposter spoke in jovial tones, with over-enthusiastic inflection and a little too much bravado. Though, it was difficult to understand. She would speak in loud voices, but the words themselves were muffled. It seemed as if she were trapped underwater. It should have been concerning, but there was nothing but ease among the crowd, they understood her well enough. The atmosphere was soft and good-natured, it was almost as if the air was filled with glitter, and it was. Small streams of a glitter like substance reflected in the light, it was beautiful, yet none of the people there seemed to recognise its existence. Fortunately, it did not recognise them either, and they never seemed to breathe it in. 

Not-Sarah Whittle, dressed in the iconic outfit of P.T Barnum in "The Greatest Showman", twirled gracefully. She laughed in the same muted tone until suddenly her voice was clear. This drew the audience to attention, all sound around her stopped. She pointed with a cane (that she surely didn't have before that moment), at Damien, then Shayne.  
"You two will be married." She spoke, the words final. Shayne spluttered out protests and Damien seemed not to be present at all, yet neither of them actually refused her with any force. Then, they were married. The crowd felt what had happened deeply in their chest. It was an odd sensation, not quite a burning, not painful or warm, but not quite electricity, not sharp or quick. It was an understanding, Shayne and Damien weren't actually married, it was for the show. 

Shayne still complained, and Damien was unhappy, but he stewed silently. It was quite a scene. The crowd avoided them, so if there were a camera, it would get a perfect shot of their lamentings. Still, Not-Sarah Whittle then assigned them each individual tasks. A rational person would have believed it was to distract them and end their sulking, this was not the case. Her motives were, as always, unknown, but it could be rightfully assumed it had something to do with keeping the show on track. She spun a hula-hoop, so it rotated on the spot, and damien somehow crawled through it. This was done an unknown amount of times, Damien not improving in the slightest. Then, knowing he had done sufficient practice, he left to mingle once more.

Damien found fast friends with a nameless actor, he looked somewhat like a mixture of Poirot and Joseph Walker. The two enjoyed each other's company, talking in the same muffled tones that Not-Sarah Whittle used. They talked for many minutes before a crowd member, quite rudely might I add, shouted at Poiroseph. The man had yelled some nondescript question about why he had slightly more hair over his bald spot. Poiroseph froze.  
"Blow to my biggest insecurities, man." the abominable fusion responded, bashfully, doing that anime rubbing the neck thing. He laughed with everyone, again the atmosphere was good-natured. Damien rose to his defence.  
"Nah, it looks... Good." He spoke, being the best friend-I-only-met-two-minutes-ago he could be. The crowd smiled at them both, thinking that friendship was adorable. Yet, some of the crowd thought that Damien was too nice, and that he should start being more selfish sometimes, because he deserves it. Not necessarily in this situation, but just in life generally. 

Suddenly, the crowd looks at Shayne, who is desperately trying (and failing) to jump through a stationary hoop. Keith is in the background doing physic-breaking tricks through his hoop and it only enrages Shayne, thus giving him more power. Noah is commentating, yet, no one can really grasp what he is saying. It is obviously, accidentally insulting, as shayne is only gaining more strength. Somewhere between being fake married to Damien and now, he took his shirt off (probably for aerodynamic reasons), because the audience was blankly staring at a shirtless Shayne trying desperately to squeeze himself through a hula-hoop. It would be amusing, only Shayne is slowly losing confidence and emotional wounds were building. Everyone felt sorry for Shayne.

Although, emotions start bleeding from the crowd, leaving them empty husks. Colors start washing away as black fog builds in behind the eyes of all who are under the tent. The world under their feet starts dissolving as the steadying feeling of consciousness fills in the void. There is a ghost of of eyelids fluttering in their minds, as if this whole universe was contained behind them. As everything, everything, fades away.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was a... Thing... 
> 
> I usually watch the smosh podcast before I go to sleep so it may explain a few things...
> 
> The two lines about Damien needing to be more selfish wasn't part of the dream I had, just some commentary.
> 
> Uh... Kudos? Please, I need validation?
> 
> Comment if you feel... uh... idk...
> 
> bye.


End file.
